


Vanilla Kisses

by VintageFeline



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Baking, Depends, M/M, hard to tell with these dumbies, something cute? maybe, vanilla extract, what could happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageFeline/pseuds/VintageFeline
Summary: Lorenzo has a fondness for baking. Antonio likes to bug him.
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Vanilla Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for the word prompt 'vanilla' and yeah,,, this came to be bc the first thing i imagined was antonio doing this which is pretty in-character for him ngl

“Hey, Lorenzo, do you think I could literally chug all of this vanilla extract?”

There was a bit of shuffling in the kitchen as Lorenzo continued to bake, not even bothering to look up from where he was measuring out flour. Antonio honestly had no idea what was with the sudden interest, but if his boyfriend randomly enjoyed baking, then, well… so be it. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to bug the hell out of him as he did it.

“Will you pay me a dollar if I do it?” He pressed, scooching a bit closer on the barstool up against the counter.

He leaned on the palm of his hand, propping his head up on his arm and shaking the bottle of extract in his free hand. It only earned him a huff. “I don’t care.”

“But Lorenzoooo,” Antonio whined, dropping his smooth act and splaying himself over the white marble countertop. “I’m boooored.”

That got a better reaction than anything else. Lorenzo, thoroughly exasperated-- “I didn’t even invite you over!”-- dug around in his pocket. “Fine. A dollar for you if you can drink the whole thing. I got what I wanted for the recipe already.”

It made Antonio grin. He knew exactly where to find Lorenzo’s weak spots! “Jokes on you, vanilla extract is delicious!”

Lorenzo, on the other hand, was grinning for an entirely different reason. “Okay, go ahead.”

With a cocky guffaw, Antonio unscrewed the lid and pressed the bottle to his lips, throwing his head back to take a nice big chug. As soon as he did though, he choked, pulling the bottle away quickly to try and spit it out.

“What the fu-”

“It’s disgusting, isn’t it?” Lorenzo snickered, leaning over the other side of the counter. “It may smell good, but it doesn’t taste the part. You know what they do in movies and books, talk about vanilla kisses? That doesn’t happen. Ever.”

“You devil! You knew this all along!” He accused crossly, still hacking away between words. Oh that was vile.

Lorenzo laughed. “Maybe I did. You have to chug it for your dollar though.”

“I should just get a dollar for my troubles,” Antonio pouted, wiping his mouth. “That would be enough.”

He simply rolled his eyes and handed over the dollar. “Here you go.”

Antonio blinked at it in confusion. “Wait, really?” 

“Yes. That, or a cheesy vanilla kiss. I want to see if it tastes bad second-hand. Or second-mouth, whatever it is.”

That definitely gets Antonio to perk up, despite his mouth almost stinging from the disgusting taste. “Okay!”

Lorenzo definitely found out only seconds later that it wasn’t any better. That makes two dumbasses.


End file.
